Frameshift
by The Radical Dreamer
Summary: What if Rory had a twin brother? Watch as he discovers his family and adjusts to life in Stars Hollow, but little does everyone know, he has a secret. Heroes crossover later.


Okay, this my first attempt at a Gilmore Girls fic. I may not be able to capture the characters well, so I apologize in advance. Later on, this story will crossover with Heroes, so stay tuned for that. With that, here's Frameshift.**  
><strong>

**Chapter One**

A seventeen year old boy dressed in a buttoned black long sleeve shirt, a white undershirt, dark blue jeans, and converse was driving his black 1970 Dodge Challenger. He was 5 foot 10 inches and had dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes. He was currently driving up the interstate out of south Louisiana heading to a town called Stars Hollow in Connecticut. After ten minutes of driving, he found himself stuck in a line of cars due to an accident. He sighed deeply and picked up a photo from the dashboard. The picture contained a teenage girl with the same dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes as him was sitting up in a hospital bed holding two babies. One boy and one girl. The teenaged girl smiled as she coddled them in her arms. He flipped the picture over and saw names written corresponding to the locations of the people on the picture. Teenage mother was Lorelai Gilmore, the baby girl was Lorelai "Rory" Leigh Gilmore, and the twin boy was himself, Patrick Ryan Gilmore.

Patrick was put into foster care soon after Lorelai ran away from her parents. She knew that she couldn't afford to raise two babies, since she refused her parents' help and was only sixteen. She regretted doing it everyday, but she knew it was for the best. As if to help him guide him her in the future, she left him the picture that carried everyday. Patrick, or "Packie" as he's been referred to for most of his life, bounced from foster home to foster home, but after a particularly bad experience with one of them, he was finally adopted by Martin and Rosa Harris when he was ten years old and moved to a town called Evergreen down in Louisiana. They were elderly, but that didn't mean a thing to him. He grew to love them as if they were his own parents, but he knew, deep down in his heart, they weren't the same. He longed to find his mother and sister. Patrick wanted to know Lorelai and Rory. To love them. This was why he left Louisiana. His adoptive parents found out where they lived after making some phone calls and told him that, if he wanted to, he could go find them and live with them if it was possible. He was torn at first. One half of him wanted to go and take that journey, while the other half wasn't so sure. He remembered that conversation very well.

* * *

><p><em>Patrick was laying down on his bed, reading a book titled Artemis Fowl. He generally didn't child fantasy books, but he found that the plot was very good. There weren't many books that had the villain actually go through and complete his plot with success. That and Artemis was always ten steps ahead. Patrick liked that.<em>

_A knock on his door jerked his attention away from the book._

_"Come in." he stated loud enough. The door to his room opened to reveal his elderly adoptive mother, Rosa, holding the phone in her right had._

_"Packie, me and your father need to speak to you in the living room." she said with a slight smile, but with eyes that betrayed it. He could've sworn that he saw worry in her emerald eyes. He raised an eyebrow and snapped his book shut. What do they want to talk about? He thought. _

_He got off of the bed and followed his mother to the living room, where he saw his father sitting in a chair next to the couch. _

_"Please sit, we have much to discuss with you." he said as he gestured to the couch. Patrick sat down and looked at both of his parents._

_"What's going on, dad?" he asked. Rosa and Martin shared a look and sighed deeply._

_"Son, you know how you've always wanted to find to your birth mother and twin sister?" Martin asked, but it came more as a statement. _

_"Yes?" he dragged out with a raised eyebrow. Where was this leading to? Rosa spoke this time._

_"Well, after much discussion with your father, we've decided to make a call to find out where they live and we've discovered that Lorelai lives in a small town called Stars Hollow located in Connecticut."_

_Now both of Patrick's eyebrows were raised and his jaw slackened slightly. Was this really happening? Could it actually be possible that he would finally see her after all this time? _

_"R-really?"_

_"Yes. We've decided that, if you're okay with it and Lorelai permits, you could live with her and your sister." Rosa said with a shaky voice._

_Patrick now had a dilemma. He could either abandon the people that he loved and raised him as if they were his own to a woman and sister who might resent him interrupting their lives or he could stay and keep his adoptive parents._

_"But what if they resent me being brought into their lives?"_

_"That's nonsense, Packie! I'm sure that she would never turn you down. That's why that you and me are going to drive all the way to Connecticut to visit her. To see that if she's willing to let you live with her." Martin said with conviction and confidence. _

_"Now listen, don't ever think that we're abandoning you. We would never do that. It's just that Martin and I have always known that you've longed to see her and you wished that you could live with her. We just want to do what we think would be the right thing. This could be a very good thing. Plus, you've always wanted to go to Yale, so it would be a bonus to live that close together." Rosa said with tears in her eyes. If it was decided that Patrick would live with Lorelai, she would definitely miss him._

_Patrick nodded. He did want to see his mother and sister and he finally found out where she lived and had the opportunity to live with them. _

_"So, when do we leave, dad?" he inquired with a small smile. Martin smiled and stood up. _

_"Now if you want. We got a long drive ahead of us. You drive behind me, I know how to get to Hartford and from there, it'll be easy to find Stars Hollow."_

_"Wait, __you'll__ drive ahead? I thought we'd be driving together?" Patrick asked, confused out of his mind. He wasn't confused as to why not take a plane. He knew why. They once took a plane to St. Louis and due to an irresponsible pilot, they almost crashed. They never rode a plane ever since. Martin nodded._

_"Yeah. You cherish that Challenger like I never did and I figured that driving in your car alone would give you some space and allow you to sort out the whirlwind of thoughts that must be going through your head right now."_

_It was true. He did love his black 1970 Dodge Challenger that his adoptive father gave to him on his sixteenth birthday. Martin had owned it ever since it was first released and, after many restorations and improvements, he decided to hand it over to his son. The paint and engine were restored and he himself installed a modern radio system that could now play CDs. Patrick loved it not only because it was his dream car, but that it was something that Martin had cherished for a long time and had actually decided that he was worthy of it. Plus, Patrick could see Martin's point about sorting out his thoughts._

_"Alright. I'll pack some clothes and stuff and we'll leave, okay?" he said. Martin nodded once more and took off to his bedroom. Patrick turned to head to his own bedroom to pack, but was stopped by Rosa._

_"I just want you to know that I will always love you. WE will always love you. Remember that, Packie." she said, tears falling freely from her eyes like rivers as she pulled him into a hug. Patrick returned the hug._

_"I know, mom. I know."_

_"I'll be a phone call and an email away."_

_"I know. I'll miss you."_

_"You too."_

_They let go and Patrick went to his room to pack some clothes and books. And with that, he and his father left. He didn't have friends, since either the school was in a bad neighborhood or the friends that he did have moved away, so he didn't have anyone to say goodbye to._

* * *

><p>The traffic moved and they were finally free from the long line of cars. He put the picture back on the dashboard and turned on his Porcupine Tree CD that was in the CD player, took a sip of the coffee he had in the cup holder, and drove behind his father. He had a long drive ahead of him.<p>

* * *

><p>Later that night, Lorelai Gilmore laid down in her bed staring at the picture of her and her babies before she put Patrick out for adoption.A tear fell out the corner of her eye. It was an act that she always regretted doing, but she had to. She was only sixteen when she had the babies and since she ran away from her parents, she couldn't afford to take care of two babies and provide both of them a great childhood. That was what led to the decision of putting Patrick, her only son, out for adoption. She remembered very clearly when she gave the baby boy to a social worker shortly after receiving her job at the Independence Inn by Mia. She shed so many tears and whispered goodbye to baby Patrick as she slipped the photo that he kept for all of his life into his blanket. Of course, as Lorelai grew up to raise Rory, she eventually told her about the twin brother she never met. It would have been unforgivable for her to never tell Rory about him. She's seen this happen in many TV shows and desperately never wanted to have Rory hate her forever. She already received grief by her parents and didn't want a repeat.<p>

Lorelai always wondered how he was doing in life. She missed everything that he experienced. His first steps. His first words. His first time riding a bike. His first day at school. Everything.

She hoped that he was doing well. That he was adopted and not bouncing from foster home to foster home. She heard horror stories and worried that the same fate would happen to him.

Lorelai put the picture inside the drawer of her nightstand and went to sleep

* * *

><p>At the same time in Washington, Rory was sitting at her desk looking the picture that Lorelai gave her a copy to. She always wondered what her twin brother was like. What he did, what he liked to read, what music he liked to listen to, everything about him. She always wanted a sibling growing up and while she didn't like the fact that her mom put Patrick out for adoption, she understood. Her life growing up wasn't exactly good since they lived in a tool shed for ten years and if her mom ended up keeping him, they probably wouldn't have moved out for a longer period of time. She didn't hate her mother, but she didn't like the decision.<p>

She shook her of the thoughts and tried to focus on writing to Jess, but could come up with nothing once again.

* * *

><p>It was the next day and Patrick had just woken up in his hotel room in Knoxville, Tennessee. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock to see that it was 10 A.M. He knew his father was already up and most likely ready to go despite the fact that they checked four hours a groan, he got up and headed to the bathroom. He took a shower and changed into a black military-style jacket with a white undershirt, a silver claw necklace, a similar pair of dark jeans from the previous day with a black belt, and his chuck taylors. He exited the bathroom and gathered everything into his duffel bag and left the room to see his father walking in his direction with a bag of possessions on his shoulder.<p>

"Ah, about time you woke up." He said with a small smile.

"Well, we _did_ get in late, dad. Not all of us can function on a few hours of sleep like you can." Patrick quipped with tired eyes. "Now if you don't mind, I'm getting myself two cups of coffee and an apple."

It seemed that there were some things that Patrick inherited from his mother. One of which was his coffee addiction. The other was the iron stomach of Lorelai Gilmore. He could eat so much junk food and not suffer any consequences. But unlike his mother, he tended to eat some healthy food to balance it out. And out of any food on the planet, his favorite food were apples. He loved them. He liked the taste and juiciness. Every time he's in a store, it would be a surprise to see him exit without an apple.

After getting Patrick's beverages and food, the pair checked out of the hotel and continued their journey on the interstate. As Patrick followed his father, he looked up in the sky and saw no clouds, but he rolled down his window and sniffed.

"Rain's coming. I can smell it. Tonight. Definitely tonight." He muttered. "Good things happen when it rains."

It was yet another thing that he seemed to inherit from Lorelai. Similar to Lorelai being able to smell snow, he could smell rain. And like Lorelai's snow, good things happened to him when it rained. It rained when he found his first friend in the foster system. It rained when he was taken out of bad foster family. It rained when he was finally adopted. It rained when he got his Challenger and so on. If it was going to rain tonight, then he had absolute faith that things were going to go well with his birth family.

When they reached a stop to eat hours later in Newark, he and his father had a conversation.

"Packie, when we reach Stars Hollow, I'm heading to the Independence Inn. It's an inn that is near the outskirts of the town." Martin said as he took a bite of his chicken sandwich. He put the food down and took a piece of paper out of his breast pocket and handed it to Patrick. "That's you're mother's address."

"Wait, don't you want to meet her?" Patrick asked in confusion, taking a bite of his burger.

"No, son. Not before you. I don't want to intrude on what I would assume to be an emotional moment between you and your mother and sister. An outsider like me doesn't belong. However, after you finish the reunion, I do want to talk to her. We need to discuss living arrangements." Martin simply said and took another bite. Patrick nodded and continued eating.

They left the restaurant and continued their way to Stars Hollow. After two hours of driving, rain began to pour as the night blotted the sun. Patrick smiled as "Straight On" by Heart played on the radio. Very soon after, they hit the Welcome to Hartford sign. Patrick continued to follow his father and after a 30 minute drive, they finally arrived in Stars Hollow at 9:45 P.M. He heard his cell phone ring and answered it without looking at the caller ID. He knew who it was from.

"Yes, dad?"

"Remember what I said. I will head to the inn. You go to your mother's house." he pause. Patrick looked at the piece of paper containing his mother's name and address that was taped onto the steering wheel. "The street name is coming up, so I will see you later. Bye, son."

"Okay. Bye, dad."

He hung up and took a right turn while his father continued straight ahead. Patrick's eyes followed the house numbers and soon as he matched the number to the one on the paper, he turned into the driveway. He looked at the house and saw that, while it looked slightly run down, it still looked nice. The lights were on inside the house, so that was a good sign. She was awake. Patrick's heart was in his throat as he stepped out into the rain. This was it. This was the moment where he would finally meet his mother and sister. After seventeen years, they would finally be reunited.

* * *

><p>Lorelai was watching Willy Wonka, internally mocking it for the nth time in her life. Lorelai sighed. It wasn't same without Rory being there to mock it with her. Luckily for her, She due to be back in three days, so there was a positive thought.<p>

The sound of the doorbell caught her attention. She sighed and got up. Who the hell could be at the door at night in the rain, she thought.

She opened the door and was revealed to the sight of a handsome dark haired, blue eyed teenaged boy staring at her. He wasn't that wet considering he was only in the rain for a few seconds.

"Hello. Who are you?" she asked. She was captivated by the sight of his blue eyes. They were an interesting hue of blue that only two people she knew possessed. Herself and Rory. Her breath hitched for a second. Could it be?

"Lorelai Gilmore?" He asked as calmly as he could. Lorelai nodded. Patrick pulled out the photo of her holding him and Rory as babies out of a pocket inside of his jacket. He handed her the photo. When she looked at it, tears started forming in her eyes. She looked back at him with questions in her eyes.

"My name is Patrick Gilmore. And I believe I am your son."

* * *

><p>AN: So what did you think? Please review and I'll try to get the second chapter up as soon as I can.<p> 


End file.
